Coming Home
by SweetSouthernCharm
Summary: Carter had planned on never returning to her childhood home. That was until her boss assigned her to interview an Avenger. It isn't long until she learns about what she missed over the years, and she soon finds herself realized that there isn't just one person in life that makes mistakes. With a new friend pulling at her heart strings, she finds it hard to imagine leaving.Pietro/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Here is my new story! I hope you enjoy it! I only own my oc!

* * *

Carter looked at the familiar farm home that held so many memories for her. These memories she wished she could forget, but she simply couldn't. Her petite frame leaned against the car she arrived in, her arms folded across her chest. There were a thousand things she could think of that she would much rather be doing at the moment, but no, this was her job. She traveled around interviewing people for the paper that she was a journalist at.

When her boss had informed her that she had received permission to interview the famous 'Hawkeye', and that Carter was the journalist on the task, her heart sunk. Sure, anyone would be thrilled to interview an Avenger, but not this one. Carter was not thrilled one bit. This was no ordinary Avenger, not for her.

This was her father.

And yet, Carter couldn't bring herself to leave the comfort of her own car.

She was terrified of what she would find on the other side of the familiar door. The one she left from and didn't look back. She had only seen them a hand full of times since then. More her mother and siblings than her father.

Her childhood wasn't the best, and as soon as she turned 18 and left for college. She had kept in touch with her mother and siblings, but never her father. Clint Barton was never around and her mother, Laura had tried her best to raise her by herself, and for that fact she was thankful. Mostly Carter butted heads with her father because he missed nearly every aspect of her life, and he was trying better more with her younger siblings, and that she hated.

The last thing she had left to do was walk up the porch steps and knock on the door. Though she knew that he wasn't home. If her family was, he would have been outside by now. He had a sense for that sort of thing, even if his hearing wasn't the greatest. Though she could tell that someone inside. It was a sense she had, as much as she hated to admit it, she got it from her father.

Carter unfolded her arms and let out a soft groan, pushing herself off of the car and walking towards the back seat. She opened the door of the black car and grabbed her duffle bag, placing it around her shoulders. She took a few steps forward and up the familiar steps of the home. The brunette reached into her back pocket and grabbed a key that she swore she would never have a use for. Yet here she was, coming home after all of these years.

She placed the key into the lock and opened the door, however it didn't open much. Before she had time to open the door fully, she saw a flash of blue and the door slammed in her face. Carter scoffed. "What the hell?" She muttered to herself. She let out a deep breath before trying the door again. This time it opened slightly before closing again, she closed her blue eyes in frustration. She was about to give up, when she heard a male's voice whispering to a what sounded like a small female's. Carter decided to knock, "Lila, It's me. Open up." She spoke going on a whim. More whispering before the door flew open and she was met by her little sister, rushing to her, nearly nocking the other girl over. She had to hold on to the wall next to her for support.

"You're back! You're finally back! I always knew you'd come home. Cooper didn't think so but I knew you would." Lila spoke hugging her sisters hips tighter. Carter gave the girl a half smile. It wasn't the reunion she thought she would have, at least with her baby sister. Carter wrapped her arms around the little girl. She held the embrace for a few moments before looking up and seeing an unfamiliar male standing in the doorway. Her head tilted to the side. He was tall and built. His hair was near white, with dark roots. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt and jeans. To say that he wasn't attractive would be a lie. Her brows furrowed.

"Who's your friend?" She asked her little sister.

"This is Pietro, he's one of dad's friends from work." She spoke letting her older sister go. "Pietro, this is my sister Carter." Now, Carter wasn't exactly sure what to say next. A million thoughts were running through her head at one time. What had changed for her father to bring a co-worker home? She didn't think SHIELD was like that.

"This is the one who picture is in the hall?" He asked. Carter was taken back by his accent. It wasn't something she had expected. Lila nodded her head.

"Yep, now come inside you can leave yet. Mom and dad should be back any moment." Carter sucked in a breath at her words. Nope, she didn't want to stay here. She regretted her decision and wanted to go home, far away from where she is now. As she wanted to take a step back, the strong arms of her sister brought her closer to the couch. Lila sat down and she heard the door close behind her, watching Pietro walk into the room as well. He sat on the chair near the couch.

"How is New York? I keep asking to come visit you for a weekend but dad keeps saying no."

Carter raised her brows. Well that was the first time she was hearing of this. From the last conversation she had with her mother months ago it seemed as if her younger siblings didn't care much about how she was doing. She tried her best to keep her glance on her younger sister, but she couldn't help but feel Pietro's glance on her.

Before she could get out another word, the front door flew open. There stood her mother who came flying towards her, she swore it was faster than the blue flash she had seen earlier. The two collided with crash. "Mom," Carter said shaking her head as she wrapped her arms around her mother. The two could pass as siblings. Though they looked similar, she got most of her attitude, and her eyes from her father. Which she hated.

"I can't believe you're finally here." Laura spoke, not making a move to let her eldest daughter go.

"Carter?" She heard her father's voice ask. Carter took a deep breath and looked at her father. She had seen that he had aged since the last time. The breath she sucked in suddenly made her feel white hot. She wiggled out of her mother's arms and looked to see the face of her father, Clint Barton.

* * *

Please Review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for reviewing and favoriting and following! I love seeing them! Thank you all so much! I only own Carter. Enjoy this update!

* * *

Chapter Two

Carter stared blankly at her father. She didn't know exactly what to say, or what to do. She had played this very moment in her brain, she thought of everything that could happen. Her father kicking her out, them hugging, even to him pulling an arrow on her. Nothing her imagination could conjure up could bring her to this very moment and her father not moving an inch. "Carter, what are you doing back here?" He asked. His voice was neutral, so she knew she wasn't in any trouble yet.

"My boss sent me here to interview Hawkeye, I can't really say no when my boss tells me something to do." She shrugged as she folded her arms across her chest. Out of the corner of her eye she could see happy tears rolling down her mother's face. This made her feel guilty, but she quickly had to burry those feelings down deep inside of her.

"Is that so? And when your father says to not leave then that is precedence for a 'no'?" He asked.

"Clint," Laura sighed at her husband.

"I'm not doing this interview, you're going to have to find yourself another avenger to interview. Since you want nothing to do with us, I'm not doing it." He spoke.

"If I can be of assistance-"Pietro spoke from behind her.

"Oh shove it Speedy, I'm going to bed," Clint groaned.

"Its 2 in the afternoon." Lila spoke with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh you know, sometimes dad needs a nap." He spoke before looking at Carter and making his way upstairs. Carter remained completely silent as she looked down to the ground.

"Come on, let's get you some coffee." The assuring voice of her mother rang in her ears. Carter nodded and followed her mom into the kitchen, well it could have gone worse. She would rate it as an okay. As she got into the kitchen, she found herself a stool and sat down on it. Her blue eyes followed her mother as she seemed to dance around the kitchen when making coffee. Lila got up on one side of her and Pietro the other. She found her trail of vision looking towards the man sitting next to her.

Who was he exactly?

Laura put out three cups in front of each of them and filled them up with coffee. Of course, Lila got the least, and the most milk and sugar in hers. At the Barton household you learned to drink coffee at a very young age.

Carter took a sip of her coffee and let out a soft sigh. "He misses you, you know that, right?" Laura asked her eldest daughter.

"Then how come he doesn't act like it?" Carter asked. As much as she knew everyone else was tired of this, she was most of all.

"He's been through a lot since you've left. There is a lot I haven't told you about what has happened. It isn't really something that you would say on the phone," Laura explained, looking from her daughter to Pietro, then back. "And to be honest I was hoping he would tell you.

The eldest daughter scoffed, "Right, like that is going to happen." She took another sip of her coffee. There was something about drinking coffee in her childhood home that made her realize even more how much she missed it here, even if she would deny it until the day she died.

"Please, just be patient with him, a lot is going on with him right now." Her mother spoke.

"Why do you always take his side, can't you see my side for once?" Carter questioned tilting her head to the side. Laura looked at her daughter.

"Don't make this about sides, please." She spoke in a firmer tone. "Just try and enjoy being home while you're here." She trailed off. Carter's brows furrowed slightly, something wasn't right in the tone of her voice. There was something that she was keeping from her.

"So, where is little Nathaniel?" Carter asked.

"He is sleeping. That little man does not like sleeping," Pietro spoke from next to her. She glanced at him.

"And how long have you been here?" She asked.

"A year and a half, almost two years." Laura spoke. Carter looked to her mother and raised her brows.

"And how come you didn't mention him either?" She took another sip of her coffee. Laura looked to Pietro almost wondering what he was going to say.

"I was sick when I first came here. It was uncertain if I was going to live." He spoke. "I did not know how long I would be here."

Her head nodded and she remained silent for a few moments, she didn't know how to respond to this. She supposed that she didn't really know what when on while she was away. "I'm glad you're okay." She spoke. Carter didn't know this man, but it was obvious that he made an impression on her family. She was silent for a few moments before she stood up. "I'll be back, I promise." She told her mother before leaving the back door and heading outside, Lila followed behind her elder sister. She went directly into the barn where her father had an archery range set up. She grabbed the bow and quickly loaded it, letting out some of her frustration.

"Where did she go?" Pietro asked once he heard the door close.

"Outside into the barn." Laura spoke as if it was nothing. "To the archery range. Her and Clint are a lot more alike than they think." She told him before taking a sip of her coffee.

Pietro was silent for a few moments, trying to figure out why this girl was so intriguing to him. "And does she know? What happened to her?" He asked receiving a stern look from Laura.

"No, and she won't until Clint helps her to remember. You can't tell her what happened. Carter can't find out."

* * *

The rest of the night went by smoothly. Carter and her father didn't butt heads, in fact they didn't speak to each other much at all. So far things were fine. Carter finally was able to meet her youngest brother and they were bonding quite well. He was learning to speak so his words were limited to 'mama' and 'dady', occasionally there would be a 'what that'. But other than that he seemed to run wherever he went. When Clint and Laura went upstairs to put the kids to bed, Carter turned to Pietro. "How are things here, really?" She asked him. She was sitting on the couch and he was on the chair nearby.

"They are fine. They do miss you. I know you have heard enough of it, but it is true." He spoke to her, giving her a small smile. "I lost my parents at a young age. I have many regrets because they left me too soon, I don't want you to make that same mistake." He spoke. She looked at him, his words were sinking and playing in her mind. After several moments of silence, she spoke.

"Can you help me bring in my things from my car?" She asked, his head nodded.

"Of course." He told her before getting up and following her to the car. She unlocked her car and grabbed her duffle bags and handed him two smaller bags that were presents to her younger siblings. She walked back into her home and to her old room. She opened the door. "I do not think-" She heard Pietro say, but it was too late, the door to Carter's old room was open and her jaw dropped. All of her things had been packed in boxes, the only thing that was left was her bed.

"What the fuck is going on?" Carter asked much louder than she should have

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
